Dragonball Reversal: Royal Blood
by Master Chief 1212
Summary: When Kakorotts pod is knocked off course by another saiyans pod, how will this effect him. When he never bumps his head how does this effect the outcome of earth? Please review, Reviews helps the next chapter come out faster reviewsmotivation
1. Betrayal

****

I do not own Dragonball Z, or any of the characters, I do own the Character Korale, and the other Author to this story Owns Xavrain. Using these Characters without our permission will result in death and or immediate torture.

This story is about Dragonball Z, but does not contain the same storyline, Goku is non existant the name anyway, He is called by his actual name through this whole story. Because He is evil we have done our best to portray what would of happened if he hadn't affected people. Note this doesnt mean some things wouldn't be the same, this does contain another surviving saiyan. Please do not flame for things you think should of been in this story. Thank you

**Dragonball Reversal: Royal Blood**

**Chapter 1: Betrayal**

A lone space pod traveled through space at an amazing speed. It's destination predetermined it was heading to Earth. The pod's aura broke through asteroids as it headed to Earth. The pod contained a baby, this baby's name was Kakorot. The Pod was nearing Earth's atmosphere, when another pod veered in front of Kakorat's pod. The two pods collided at a dizzying force, though Kakarot's pod was undamaged, the other pod suffered a power failure and the two fell to earth his pod ricocheted off the side speeding even faster to Earth and shot over the sky, a lone farmer witness to it's flight over.

It eventually fell into the ocean releasing it's cargo....Kakorott.

The other pod crashed into a forest thousand's of mile's away in a forest just outside of East city. The pod had been shutdown, causing the system's auto-activation sequence to not respond. the baby inside the pod had to wait for it to be opened. Not far from this pod, there were a couple of miscreants standing in wait for the right time to break into the small home the pod had slammed into. One was a slender kid, probably sixteen, with short dark hair, wearing a leather jacket and black jeans, under the jacket a knife to use if things came to that, stuck between a whit t-shirt and a tattered belt. The other was much younger, with medium length red and black hair that nearly covered the glow of his yellow eyes in the moonlight, and was outfitted in several green and black sets of ragged clothes. That is when the older of the two stepped forward, "What in the world was that?" he asked, "Did a meteor hit the place...nevermind that, I've gotta see if theres anyone left alive!"

"Ryu! Can I come?" asked the younger one as Ryu dashed off.

Ryu wheeled around and gave a menacing glance, "You remember the last time you got in the way, kid? Stay right there you'll be fine."

Ryu then made his way through the rubble, then slid down into the crater left by the pod, "An alien spaceship! I could make some real cash for whatevers inside!" He then fumbled around the pod, not finding any way of opening it. Ryu then went to the rubble and pulled out a Steel rod that was once holding the house up, and began prying at any crack he could jam it into, not being able to make any headway with that, he rang the rod onto the ship hard enough to hurt his hands, which, while on his knees holding his hands, the pod then opened, and he looked inside.

"...What the hell is this?! A baby! A BABY? I can't take care of another damn kid, and I thought it was an alien, heh...bullshit! I'm droppin this bundle of stink off at the next house and goin back to the city." Ryu was furious.

Meanwhile at a cozy home deeper in the woods, a kindly old woman tends to feeding her plastic oranges and putting them to bed snugly. She was about to start on the bedtime story, when there was a knock on the door. She then donned her binocula- I mean glasses, and shuffled as fast as her slipper covered feet would take her. Mumbling along the way, "Oh dear and I thought I moved out of the city to avoid those darned young people and their loud music and obnoxious door knocking, " she sighed, "Those were the days, hot pounding metal between my legs wind in my hair, and the bugs were so nutritious." she paused at the door, "Oh but that was only when i was 75 years young, oh how I long for those days." she turns around briefly having forgotten the door, but then the knocking starts again, Ryu clueless as to why no one's answering the door. She finally snaps out of it and opens the door.

The door creaked open, and Ryu darted behind the bush where his younger cohort was hiding, and the old woman glanced around, then sniffed the air, "Such a beautiful night out, thank you for coming over...would you like to step inside and have some tea?" she said to the azaelea bush beside the door.

She opened her eyes after inviting the bush inside for some tea, laughed at the mistake she had made. She was about to return into her house when she heard a small baby crying. "Huh? Who's there? I think those nasty moles are speaking to me ag..... Wow someone left me a bundle of joy, a small basket of fruit!"

After closer inspection she realized it was a baby. "I've never been left anything this important." She took the baby inside wrapping him in another blanket.

"I've never had a child of my own. You need a good name....maybe Shirley....Well you are a boy aren't you that won't work. How about Korale, that's a strong name.

Oh my you stink to high heavens! To the bathroom with you." She carried him into the bathroom, and ran water for him, she stuck him in the bathtub. She grabbed the soap and drenched him in it. "My My My this is going to make you smell pleasant. What is this odd brown fur hanging from your back? Well I guess I'll just cut it off with some scissors." After she cleaned him up and cut off his tail she brought him back into the living room where she rocked him to sleep.

She made a small place for him to sleep in the living room until she could make a permanent one for him. She laid him down kissing him on the forehead.

"Now to go dig that hole to China.....or was I going to go make some food? Oh well."

"You Cheater!" Yelled Xavrain.

"Cheater? I won fair and square."

"Cheater, there is no way you won that poker match!"

Ryu punched Xavrain in the stomach, stunning him and tied him in the corner putting tape over his mouth.

"Kid, sometimes you just don't know when to shutup."

Ryu moved over to the t.v and turned it on to the news seeing a horrific broadcast.

"East city is currently under siege...by a giant ape...I repeat a giant ape! It is destroying everything, not even the military can stop it. We will now pan to the pod it came from." They then show a picture of a white pod sitting in a crater, identical to the one Ryu had gotten the baby from.

"It is now heading to downtown of East city! We'll update you as soon as more breaking news happens here."

Ryu shook his head as thoughts bounced around inside his head.

_"I should of never have let something like this happen it's my fault."   
_

_"How is it your fault you didn't let that thing loose."_

_"I have to stop it."_

Ryu rushed out the door in an attempt to stop the monster.

Xavrain remained tied up into the corner struggling to get free.

Ryu grabbed a capsule out of his jacket and threw it. It exploded in a cloud of dust, revealing a very nice hover car.

He jumped in and started it up, it slowly hovered off the ground shooting dust in every direction, but up. Ryu thrusted the controls forward and it sped forward toward's East city.

He held the controls down dodging giant mushrooms and trees heading to what was now visible, the giant ape attacking the city.

He pushed the car to it's limits as he entered the downtown section of the city.

As Ryu made his way through the scattering crowds, he soon found himself standing at the foot of a very large beast, and above him on a rooftop, there was another man planning to do the same thing he was. The inept samurai lept toward the beast, and quickly met his end to a blast from the creature's mouth, the sword falling right in front of Ryu.

"You bastard! Watch where you throw your sword when you die!!" Ryu said, then kicked the sword out of the way and started wrestling the monster's foot, with no effect, except for the beast to kick him into an adjacent building. Dusting himself off, he got a bit peeved, and charged forward, the fallen samurai's sword tripping him as the beast walked by wreaking more havoc.

"Oh...you again...I thought I said not to get in my way!" and thus Ryu hurled the sword in the direction of the ape, nearly chopping off his tail but not quite. The monster then roared in pain...after getting shot at thousands of times by tanks, etc. from every angle, Ryu had found the monster's weak point.

"Aha! Swords! The monster is weak against swords!" Ryu exclaimed, then made a mad dash for the sword he threw, and finished off what he had started by chopping the rest of the tail off. This caused the monster to turn back into the child it once was, Ryu was standing over it, he couldn't bear finishing it off, so he took the child back to the pod in the forest. Ryu shut the door hard enough to jump-start the pod's training and incubation sequences, which had been set to 15 years...in which the evil child slept.

Ryu went back to East City, and there was one amazing welcome for him...he was a hero!

Time seemed to pass almost eternally, but soon, we see things stirring in the pod...Fifteen years later...

_pssshhhh, _the pod slides open, and someone climbs out...

"Well, so this is Earth...why would they send me to this undeveloped world anyway? No matter," He reaches into the pod and pulls out a scouter, "The strong ones die first." He presses a few buttons on his scouter, "Hahahaha! I was overtrained in the pod! I'm so strong, this will be simple! Only one problem though, the moon hologram seems to be broken, blast it. I'll have to...wait a second..WHERE'S MY TAIL!!?" He then begins wandering through the forest, almost on a rampage, knocking through trees.

Elsewhere in the opposite direction to Kakarot's rampage, a humble home sits undisturbed, someone chopping wood in the back.

_chop...chop...chop_

"Grams...I'm almost through with the wood." He slams the axe through another log, "What is it you'll want me to do next?" asked Korale.

"I have money for you to go to the market and pick up a few slices of fish and sushi, and we need more rice." said Grandma.

"Can I pick up some snacks while I'm there too Grams?" He heaves his axe through another log, almost splitting the stump he was chopping on.

"No, Korale, after you get back from the market, we'll have supper."

"Aw alright."

"But you can get anything else you'll want with your allowance, just no snacks." stated Grandma.

"But Grandma, i'm starving."

"Korale! Remember that time I told you about where babies come from!?"

"Grandma? What's that have to do with this?"

"That's what I thought now get going."

Korale mumbled has he started his walk towards the market in East city.

He kicked stones as the thought of food, and the latest tournament on t.v.

"Man, that Ryu is one fighter, maybe if I practice hard enough I can be as good as he is."

Korale looked around at his surroundings. The forest was dark, and damp, small animal's played with each other, while he passed by.

He saw light as he neared the edge of the forest, he walked up to the small plateau that overlooked the city.

"Ah smell that city air!" _Hack, hack, hack_ "It's kind of smoggy though."

Korale jumped off the plateu, he landed on his feet and sprinted off towards the small market on the outskirts of town.

He arrived at the market, the sun bounced off his tan skin. He looked around frantically, he enjoyed the enviroment there were a lot of people, but it also made him feel uncomfortable.

He approached the sushi kiosk that was set up, when a Man about the age of 21, he stood about 5'9, he wore a tattered green cloak. A headband, and a black gi with a green cloth belt, with black underclothes.

The strange man walked up, bumping into Korale.

"I'm sorry sir." Said Korale.

"Heh, no problem." Said the stranger.

Korale was next in line, and told the woman behind the counter what he wanted.

He reached into his pocket....Nothing.

He reached into the other pocket....Nothing.

Stop! Yelled Korale

The man took off running as fast as he could turning around a corner.

Korale stood there stunned for a total of 3 seconds before he chased after him. He rounded the corner, and turned on a dead sprint.

He followed the man around another corner leading into a alleyway.

The man stopped and turned around.

"Give me my money back theif"! Said Korale.

"Heh...Later."

The man jumped from wall to wall up to the roof.

Korale looked up "Here goes nothing." Korale lept into the air as high as he could and grabbed the ledge of the building. He bounced off the side of the wall still holding onto the ledge flipping himself up to the top where the man had tried to escape.

"I'm not that easy to lose." Said Korale.

"Pfff, I have a few trick's of my own." He caught Korale off guard, and kicked him square in the jaw causing Korale to swagger as if he were dizzy. Korale regained his composure, and saw the man jump onto another roof. He followed him through some of the market while running across several roofs. The man made a long jump to another roof catching the ledge, not able to pull himself up.

Korale finally caught up making the jump across look simple. When he reached the other side he offered the stranger a hand. "Here, now I think you were about to.."

The stranger pulled Korale off the side. He pulled himself up, and took off jumping onto another roof, then finally plunging down to an open manhole, dropping inside.

Korale had followed him very discretely. "Thought he had me there, heh he underestimated me." He followed him into the sewer.

Korale wandered through the sewer, his shoe sticking to some parts of the walkway, several pieces of garbage floating through, the smell was starting to get to him. Just when he was about to pass out in nausea, he began to hear voices.

"This should finish off my debt, sir, please...take it." Korale faintly made out Xavrain's voice as he moved toward a set of stone stairs.

"NO! This does nothing for you! Do not forget you are paying off Ryu's debt as well, pay that off first...THEN we can consider YOUR debt!" A deep voice flooded the tunnel, Korale almost falling down the stairs from the startle. Korale poked his head up from the stairwell as two men came up to the man in the green cloak.

"But that is his debt not mine! He's rich and famous now! Tell him to pay for it!" Shouted the man as they clutched his arms, the large man he was knelt before standing in an effort, readyng a chain.

"Ryu told my men the debt was no longer his to pay, and told them your name specifically, you are responsible, and you shall now take your responsibility in full!" The large man standing directly above the man in the green cloak, raising the chain as the cloaked man struggled to break free. "Is your name not Xavrain?"

"Curse you and all you live for Marduke...I hate you and all that you've forced me to do."

"Heh...HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Marduke bellowed, then spat in Xavrain's face, "Do something about that then, if you have the balls to curse me, then you should have the strength to fight me." He then slammed the chain down across Xavrain's face, sending blood into the wall and across the floor. Xavrain fell to the ground...and Korale couldn't stand seeing this, and remembered some of Grandma's wisdom...

"In the face of adversity, never let your cookie crumble, but dash forth and butter their toast instead!" Grandma's words, though an enigma to any other, drove Korale's fist headlong into one of the men standing beside Xavrain.

Marduke stepped back, and blinked, "Who is this kid?! Get him out of here, now! NOW!" he yelled as Korale then jump kicked the other man.

"So my little unidentified diaper-dirtier, what the hell do you think you're doing here? OH! Nevermind that, I'll just have to cause you a little bit of pain!" he then lunged for Korale, sending a powerful blow with his free hand causing Korale to fly into the wall with some force.

"Too easy...now I've got a mess to clean up..." Marduke turned around and moved back over to Xavrain, who was out cold, and nudged him with his foot. "Out cold HAH! I still have what made me boss here in the first place." That was when Xavrain began to get up, with Korale's help of course, who drug Xavrain to the exit as fast as he could, Marduke only began laughing.

"Kid! I don't know how you're still alive, but it looks like we're in for anouther tough lesson from Marduke 101." He pulled a remote from his pocket, "Number one! Always install remote control doors on your sewer lair!" pushed the button and a gate flew shut, just barely on Korale.

"One, I'm not a kid, I'm 15. Two, I owe you one for knocking me into that wall back there. Three, I've been underestimated before, but I have the great Ryu to thank for his set of martial arts training video's through the mail." Korale then proceded to enter a fighting stance, Marduke only finding more and more hilarity about the situation as Korale spoke.

"Bwahahahaha! Kid, I might wanna borrow your diapers, because you're so damn funny I might soil myself!" Marduke then stopped laughing and snapped an icy cold glare, "A fight you want, a fight you'll get." He then wrapped the chain around his fist, "Bring it, Junior I'll let you hit me first, just so I seem sincere."

Korale leapt up and landed a jumpkick into Marduke's stomach, and nearly got his foot caught in the rolls of fat. Marduke grabbed his free leg and lifted him up, and belted Korale in the face with the chained hand, then tossed him across the room. Korale slid for a second then leapt up using his momentum, blood clearly running down his face, he wiped some of it off, smearing the rest.

"Ok kid, this is where you fall down and cry...why aren't you falling down and crying?!" Marduke was shocked, and charged toward Korale lifting his hand to send another fist in a painful way. Korale sidestepped him as he came close, Marduke throwing his hand down, Korale latched onto it and slammed Marduke into the wall behind him.

Marduke pulled his face from the stone and smiled, clearly missing a few teeth, "Clever kid, but It'll take a bit more than a brick wall to stop me." He was somewhat dazed, and shook his head, and slowly began charging again, Korale tried to sidestep him again, but tripped over one of Marduke's guards, the one he had knocked out earlier, Marduke was positive to crush Korale's head now.

Just when Marduke thought he had Korale where he wanted him, an axe kick came from nowhere and sent Marduke's face to the ground, knocking him clean out. Marduke slid the rest of the way to Korale, bumping into the guard to stop him. Xavrain then stood over Korale, and offered his hand, "You know I think I owe you this, I kind of threw it in your face before."

Korale reached up and took his hand, stood, and dusted himself off, "So what about my money?"

Xavrain got a startled look, and then calmed back down, "Crap you caught me, here you go." He walked over to Marduke's chair and picked up a giant sack of cash, and shoved it into Korale's chest, "There yah go, there's your money."

"Well, I'm going to go scavange for some food." Said Xavrain.

"Why don't you come to my house? I'll just take the amount of money Grams gave me, and I'll go buy the food. You could come if you want." Said Korale.

"Hmmm...Pass up a free meal? I don't think so, I'm in." Said Xavrain.

"Excellent, let's go get the food, and be on our way!" Korale yelled.

Korale, and Xavrain bought the food, and walked to his grandma's house.

Xavrain almost tripped walking up the steps.

Korale knocked on the door adding another dent to the wooden door. The strange old lady answered the door.

"KORALE! For heaven's sake what took you so long?"

"Long story Grams, fix the food I'm starving! Oh ya this is Xavrain, Xavrain this is my grandmother." Said Korale.

"Nice to meet ya." Said Xavrain.

Korale's old grandma fixed dinner, while Xavrain, and Korale watched t.v.

Korale flipped throught he channels.

"Hey! It's Ryu!" Shouted Korale.

"Ya it is..." Sighed Xavrain.

"Wait did he just say what I thought he said?" Said Korale.

"He did!" Yelled Xavrain.

"TOURNAMENT!" They both shouted in unison.

The newscaster on T.V. excitedly exclaimed on how Ryu would be winning first place again this year, and is hugely favored.

The other anchorman grumbled on how he seemed to cheat winning it 12 years in a row.

"He doesn't cheat, he's only the greatest fighter ever!"

Korale simply stared at the T.V. as he was eating the rest of his meal, grandma shuffling randomly around the house as usual, though Xavrain, a dark feeling was beginning to pass over him, he thought about everything Ryu had done...

_Used me as his so called lacky...simply considered any money of mine his own, and made sure to spend every last bit...left me to fix one of his own problems..while..oh how did that day go?_

_"Ryu...Ryu! Come back here and untie me! Don't just leave me here!" I sat there for what...an hour? "Damnit, Ryu get back here soon, I gotta go to the bathroom..." Thats when something crashed through the door, _

_"Knock knock Ryu, its time to pay...RYU! Where are you hiding? You owe me you MONEY!" The largest man in the world was here, though along the crime rings he was simply a petty bully compared to most, all he did was beat the money out of theives and call the areas no one wanted his. "Well well what do we have here." He stood over me, the disgusting sweat rolling down his exposed fat. "Where's Ryu?"_

_"He isn't here. He left me tied up, can you get these offa me?" I didn't care who it was, it was someone to untie me, I really had to go to the bathroom._

_"Isn't here? Well then you won't mind if I take a look around then?" Marduke left me tied there, rummaging through anything we had to find something of value, which was typically nothing. "Kid, there isn't anything here, you know what that means?"_

_"No."_

_"It means you're coming with me."_

_And that was that, Ryu left me, and his problems quickly became my own...for no reason but because Marduke was an evil man, and that's who Ryu dealt with._

"Ryu...I hate Ryu!" Xavrain Yelled at the top of his lungs, causing Korale to almost choke on a noodle.

"Mmmf, buf wha tho yu hath him?" Korale tried to speak but the noodles he was shoving in his mouth slowed him down. Korale gulped and belched, then rubbed his mouth off, "But why do you hate him?"

"He abandoned me at his old house, where Marduke found me, looking for him." Xavrain only had a cold stare at the T.V., which didn't show ryu's face any longer, rather, the amatuer contests.

"Ohh! That and what Marduke was telling you back before I stopped him...something about him still not paying Marduke and telling his men you were the one responsible for everything!" Korale then dove back into devouring the noodles.

"Right, Ryu made it obvious, now I'll have to deal with him...personally, now that Marduke is dead." Xavrain, almost growing a cold smile, and Korale nearly spitting out his noodles, caught them and swollowed them up.

"DEAD!?" Korale threw a startled look toward Xavrain, "Really, I killed him? Oh no!"

"No, you didn't kill him, I did, lets not forget after I threw the axe kick, you didn't touch the man." Xavrain then threw a dark look at Korale, "Not only did he deserve that, but I also stabbed him a few times while you were counting your money out of the sack, hehehe, that guy deserved it, and I know the police in this area, when a guy like that dies, they don't look for the killer."

Korale although shaken, went back to chowing up the noodles, Xavrain kicking back in the chair, "Now I just have to find the guy's house."

"You mean his mansion, they show it all the time on T.V. I know where it is." Korale was perfectly sure of himself, "But you gotta promise me you won't kill him too."

"It's a deal. Just take me there, all I need is to talk to the guy...a nice long chat about old times." Xavrain was rubbing his hands, with the largest grin anyone ever could have on their face...

Korale and Xavrain set off the next day, Korale talking Xavrain into at least spending the night before going there. Making their way to the Mansion was a bit different than they had both hoped, Korale ended up leading them through several circles, and into a few nasty dead ends, Xavrain eventually bought a map and had someone write the address down for them, and they had made it to the mansion. Making it to the Mansion was hard enough, but it seems there was another snag.

"Hello? We'd like to come in and see Mr. Ryu please." Korale told the man on the speaker next to the gate.

"What? Who are you? Do you have an appointment?" Replied the gate man.

Xavrain pushed Korale aside and hit the button, "No appointment, but tell Ryu its an old friend, the name is Xavrain, he knows me and he wants to see me." It was silent for several seconds, then the speaker clicked back.

"Sir, Ryu doesn't know you, I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Tell him his biggest fan is at the gate! Tell him i've bought all his training videos."Said Korale

"I said get lost!" Yelled the gatesman.

"Korale! I don't think we are gonna get in so easy."

"Ya, I guess we go home"?

"Wrong we break in." Said Xavrain

"What if he catches us"?

"Exactly, thats what I hope will happen."

Xavrain led Korale around the corner innocently, until the guard at the gate was outta sight.

"Now Korale, I want you to jump this fence."

"Jump it? I'm not sure I can jump that high."

"I saw you jump and reach the top of a building now do it." Said Xavrain

Korale easily lept over the fence. Xavrain found the nearest tree, he scuffled up it, and lept from it over the fence.

Xavrain pointed for Korale to follow him. Korale followed, Xavrain went up to a window and found a rock used for decoration, and broke the window. They both cleaned the edges around the frame and crawled in, landing down into the basement.

"Ok, split up and find Ryu he's here somewhere." Said Xavrain.

"Sure, I'll search upstairs." Said Korale.

"I'll search downstairs then."

Korale and Xavrain split up in search of Ryu, Korale searched through finding several bedrooms, bathrooms, and finally an office with a man sitting in it.

"I've been expecting you both."

"XAVRAIN! UPSTAIR'S QUICK"! Shouted Korale.

Xavrain rushed upstairs to the office with his pockets loaded. He ran into the room with Korale pocket jangling from all the things he pocketed while searching downstairs.

Xavrain stopped just in front of the desk. The chair zipped around revealing an older Ryu.

"Heh, so now your an old man, I suppose that could be enough pay for your crimes, but not for me, not till I take you down myself "! Said Xavrain.

Xavrain thrusted his leg forward, sending a blow that would kill an ordinary man.

Ryu simply spun his chair to the side, very slightly causing Xavrain to miss.

Xavrain stood there stunned his leg still in the air, Ryu grabbed his leg, and flung him into his wall.

Korale tried to help, but Ryu quickly yelled "Paper"! And an open hand smacked Korale in the face sending him back through the doorway.

Xavrain recovered pulling himself up from the ground. Ryu glanced over, grabbed him, and threw him through the huge window behind Ryu's desk.

Korale came running back in from outside the office, he dove at Ryu, and went right through him. Korale flew out the same window Xavrain had, landing right beside him.

"After Image technique, how'd you like it?" Yelled Ryu.

Ryu then backed up into his office, and eventually made it outside, to stand over Xavrain. "Well, you just won't get the hint and take your own path in life, will you?"

Xavrain pushed himself up and looked Ryu squarely into the eyes, "I never got my chance to go my own way, I had to kill Marduke to get here in the first place."

"What wait wai...Marduke? Where the hell did you get any idea to kill Marduke?! I paid off my debts to him years ago, what I was referring to was the assassin I sent after you with the message...you did...get attacked by my assassin didn't you?" Ryu could almost be accused of making things up at this point, but for the fact Xavrain knew Ryu well enough this was no lie.

"No assassin, and Marduke made me quick slave labor that day you left me tied up, because of things you owed him."

"You serious? I thought you were dead all these years...shame, all that money I paid for an assassin."

"So you sent an assassin to kill me?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"You knew me when I was a crook and a theif, after I won a few tournaments, I had to cut all ties to me being one, or people would speculate."Ryu turned around, "But I won all those matches fair and square....thanks to this great training I got for telling some old guy about a friend who had died..."

"What old guy"?

"The old man was Master Roshi, good luck getting training from that guy, he is a major crab."

Korale jumped up, and started to babble all sorts of questions on whether or not Ryu would teach him the moves he just used, completely didn't hear one bit of Xavrain and Ryu's conversation.

"Ryu...I don't know why you were such a jerk...but but...augh...I hate you, did you ever care about me?"

"Kid. Care isn't part of my vocabulary, what you were to me...sympathy cash from strangers, not only that, but an extra theiving hand. Straight. Simple, and I'm Rich now, so Bug off Loser." Ryu was cold and to the point, and everything he knew about Ryu was stomped to the ground, there was no hope left for him to ever know Ryu as he once did.

"Guards, you can remove them now, and anything you find on them that could possibly have been stolen, take it back...put them somewhere they wont decrease the landvalue after you do that." Ryu walked back into his house as the guards hit Xavrain and Korale with stunguns.

Korale and Xavrain then woke up, somewhere on the outskirts of the city, with only the clothes on their backs.

"We have to find this Master Roshi guy, if he'd train Ryu, he'd train us, right, Kor?"

"Wow, what'd you say to him to make him throw us out?"

"Kor...did you even listen to the conversation?"

"No."

"I guess we should ask some question's about this...Master Toshi"?

"That's Master Roshi Xav."

"Ya ya whatever."

"I met him before." Said Korale.

"Really? What's he like"? Asked Xavrain.

"He's kind of a pervert."

"Wait a second Kor...Where and how did you meet Master Roshi"?

"Long story, but he lives on an island." Said Korale.

"That doesn't help us at all, do you know how many islands there are"! Said Xavrain.

"Well...We could go ask the Ox king." Said Korale.

"I don't even wanna ask but ok let's go.

Korale led Xavrain in the direction of the Ox king's castle.

Xavrain felt like it had years until they reached the castle. When they finally arrived Xavrain could only stare.

"That's the castle?! It's huge"!

"I know.... let's go in." Said Korale.

Korale and Xavrain both walked up to the door, Korale knocked as hard as he could.

The door opened, and in the doorway stood a gigantic man.

"Whose there"? He shouted.

"It's me Korale sir."

"Korale! Long time no see. Please come in. Chi Chi we have company fix some dinner!"

"Thank you sir, we are pretty hungry." Said Korale.

"So whose this"? Asked the Ox King.

"That's Xa....."

"The names Xavrain. Nice to meet ya."

The Ox king held out his hand to shake, and Xavrain reached out in respect. Xavrain's hand turned bright red as it was squeezed in the handshake.

Xavrain quickly let go, grabbing his hand forcing a smile onto his face.

The Ox King led them into the main dining hall, where they sat down around a round table that could fit 10 people through it.

Chi Chi brought the food out and layed it around the table.

"Hi Chi Chi." Said Korale as he waved.

"Hi." Chi Chi said childishly as her cheeks turned red.

Korale looked around, and waited until the Ox King scraped some food onto his plate. Korale then wildly flung food onto his plate and started eated as fast as he could shoving: rice, sushi, and other meat's with the occasion of gulping down water.

Everyone looked at him until Xavrain broke the silence.

"...Korale....You wanna save some for the rest of us"?

Korale stopped and looked around at the food, every plate was half empty. Korale quickly scraped down what he was eating, and said "Guys.....ummm....eat up heh heh."

They finished their dinner, as Ox King had Chi Chi show them their rooms.

Chi Chi showed Xavrain to his room, then showed Korale to his room.

"Chi Chi....umm.... Nice to see you again." Said Korale.

Chi Chi blushed again, as she gently kissed his cheek, and said "Goodnight."

Korale went to bed and immediatly he was snoring.

Xavrain stayed awake in his bed, replaying the scenario in his head of how he was gonna defeat Ryu in the tournement then claim the prize money.

Xavrain finally fell asleep with a smirk on his face.

Korale woke the next morning with the sun shining through the window, lighting up the dull brown wood that ran along the floor.

He hopped out of bed, and put his clothes on.

He immediatly went to wake Xavrain up, but Xavrain was already up and about.

"I think it's time to go talk to the Ox King about Roshi." Said Xavrain.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Said Korale

They both found the Ox King and discussed about the location of Master Roshi..

He found an old map, and marked the location.

"Thank you." Said Korale.

"Now we have to go." Said Xavrain.

"I'm going to say goodbye to Chi Chi, I'll be right back." Said Korale.

He quickly found Chi Chi in the back of the castle doing dishes.

"Chi Chi. I just wanted to say bye." He put his hand on her shoulder.

She embraced him. "Goodbye Korale." She said as she unwrapped her arms from around his neck.

Korale waved one last time as he walked back over to Xavrain.

They started their long walk towards the Turtle Hermit's Island.

Korale and Xavrain walked until they reached a small town with a capsule store in it.

Xavrain ran inside and purchased some capsules with recently stolen zenni from nearby civilians.

Korale, didn't even see him steal the money, but was glad when he threw a capsule that exploded into a car.

Xavrain hopped into the driver's seat while Korale crawled over into the passenger's seat and they drove off towards Master Roshi's.

Korale and Xavrain continued on their way to Master Roshi's. They dodged tree's, small animals and other thing's as they made their way to the beach.

Several Miles down the road.....

"Dis has got to work , it worked da last time I used it. I just gotta connect dis wire to dat wire.....and boom, I got dees explosive armed. I just have to wait for doh's two clowns and I get paid."

The dark stranger crouched in the bushes beside the road awaiting Korale, and Xavrain.

That's Chapter 1 please review tell me what you think. thank you. Chapter 2 will be here soon, and all I can say is that piccolo will make an appearance.


	2. Death and Honor Come a knockin

(Well Chapter 2 is finally up I hope you like it i know its been over a year but seriously if anynone else had as many problems as me and the co author have had they would have given up but more to come D expect a lot more!)

**Dragonball Reversal: Chapter 2- Death and Honor come a Knockin**

"Dis has got to work, it worked da last time I used it. I just gotta dis wire to dat wire...and Boom! I got des explosives armed. I just got to wait for dos two clowns and I get paid."

The myserious man sets the two wires together, then twists them. "Ah hear da ticking, dat means its workin...AHA dey're in pasition!" He presses down on the plunger, and watches the fuse wind around, his eyes growing wider at each inch it covers...leading to a spot behind him where the bombs sitting, "Ah no." _THOOOOM! _He gets sent flying.

Meanwhile, in the car...

"So Xav, you sure you know how to drive this thing?"

"Yeah no sweat Kor." _Whump whump!_ "Must've been a pothole."

"Looked like some guy to me, you just ran over something Xav."

"If we keep driving we won't have to deal with the paperwork. IT WAS A POTHOLE!"

"Xav. Turn around, that guy could be hurt really bad."

"Xav! Turn around!"

"...fine...they might be able to track us with the tire prints anyways if he's dead."

Xavrain then wheels the car around and drives towards the man standing in the road. "Hey look he's standing!"

"Xav! slow down!" _Whump whump!_

He then screeches the car to a halt, and jumps out of the car, turning it back to a capsule as korale gets out, then kneels down at the guy. "I think if he wasn't dead, he is now, there's no pulse."

"Aww damnit Xav! Look what you've done, you killed the guy!"

"Would you shut up you little fairy? So he's dead! Big deal. I'll just have to remove any evidence."

"'Ere, take dis as evidence, Ha haha!" The tall man in the red tophat rolls over then blows a powder into the air, and takes off upwind. Xavrain and Korale sneeze a couple times and then Xavrain looks up, "Aren't you supposed to like...make your getaway with that?" asked Xavrain, while Korale sneezes again.

"'Dat's death powder! You be dyin here in about...wait a second, you bot' should be dead!" He fumbles around with the bag and then reads the label, "Death powder: Kills in seconds! ...Dats da last time I buy at a novelty shop." He tosses the bag behind him, sending the contents floating past him, he sniffs it in, "Dam mon, I'm gettin sleepy..." He then falls over, and the powder blows over Xavrain and Korale, both of them sneezing repeatedly.

"Arg, the stuff smells bad I know that...but I don't feel anything..."

"I'm getting fed up with this guy, myself, Kor...we should've never stopped."

"It was the right thing to do, Xav, and you know it."

"I'm a theif. My life is based on everything wrong. Now lets get the heck outta here. Even if he gets up I don't wanna be here."

_Xav...Xavrain!...AHA so 'dis IS da right guys. Dread, you da mon now._

Xavrain threw out the capsule for the car again, and they jumped in, driving off. Though as they were leaving, The tall man got up rather quickly, almost with a jump, and started sprinting after the car.

"Well I'll be...hey look, Kor, he's chasing us."

"Wow! He sure can run uhh...Xav! He's catching up!"

Xavrain hit the gas and started trailing dust kicked up from the road, as did Dread. Though Dread started trailing, he suddenly did a wild hop, and landed on the car.

"Thought yah could get away didja, mon? I never leave a job undone." Dread then ripped the roof asunder and threw it to the side of the ground.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Yelled Xavrain at the top of his lungs, "AND WHY ARE YOU DESTROYING MY CAR!"

"Aye mon, you know it is I, Death, yours to tell da truth, now come wit me peacefully and no harm will come to yah pal."

Xavrain then let out every curse word in the book, and leapt out of the car, rolling on the side of the road as the car did the same through the center, Korale safely pulled out with Xavrain.

"Hey what the heck, Xav, warn me before you do something like that!"

"I did that to get that guy stuck up in maybe a bit of twisted metal from the wreck."

"Sorry, mon, I don die dat easily." Dread was standing over them, dusting off his hat then replacing it. "So it be a fight yah want, I'll give yah a fight."

Xavrain and Korale both jump up and put their fists forward, Dread doing the same. "Okay, mon eat some of dis fist!"

Dread threw a heavy right, then stopped halway and crouched immediately into a foot sweep, then jumped up and threw another bag of dust on Xavrain and Korale.

"Ow damn! My eyes are burning!" yelled Xavrain as Korale got up, blinking, then meeting Dread's jump midair with an uppercut, then an axehandle, sending him to the ground, Korale soon following.

"Xavrain...You be dyin as soon as I get to yah, doncha worry, I win. I always win." Dread was standing there to meet Korale as he landed, throwing him a similar

axehandle that he had recieved, though closer to the ground, smashing Korale hard enough to split the concrete. "Easy Mon, now it be your turn." Dread stepped over

Korale, and stood over Xavrain, who was rubbing his eyes still from the dust. Though seemingly defenseless, Xavrain dashed backward, being able to at least see Dread's

shadow, he attempted to crack a blow at him, punching only a blur, Dread picked Xavrain up from behind and lifted him over his head, and slammed him in a full nelson,

cracking the cement similar to the way he had done Korale. Korale was now behind Dread, and jumped up behind and grabbed Dread at his shoulders, taking him up the rest

of the jump and swung him into the ground, Dread almost landing like a cat, he started laughing, "You be dead now, Xavrain!" He held up a piece of green cloak and tied it

around a white doll, and said some strange incantations. Xavrain was standing now, stretching his back, then cracking his neck. "Dis be a voodoo doll, mon." He pulled out

a jeweled knife, which caught Xavrain's eye almost instantly. "I slice off the head, you die, 'ere let me show yah." Dread then prodded at the stomach with the knife, Xavrain

stepping closer to take a look, almost like a child in a toy store. "You feelin anytin' yet?"

"No."

Dread prodded more. "Wat about now?"

"No." Xavrain closed in, nearly drooling at the sight of the gold lining on the knife.

Dread saw him closing in and decided to end it, "Okay mon, dats far enough." He then attempted to slice the head from the doll, and he couldn't slice through, "Damn, I knew I shoulda sharpened this t'ing regularly, its as dull as a rock!" He then threw the doll behind him and nearly put away the knife before Xavrain snatched at it.

"Mon, don' you be touchin me knife now."

"Its so...coooolll." Xavrain tugged at it.

"Aye, I know its a nice knife, it be a family heirloom, now 'ands off, mon."

As Dread and Xavrain played tug of war with the knife, Korale was in mid jump with a kick, about to knock Dread's block off. Korale landed the kick, knocking Dread to the ground and giving Xavrain the win to the tug of war, Dread adjusting his tophat, which never seemed to come off the full time, and standing up with a very very unhappy look on his face. Xavrain ran his finger down the knife's edge, then dashed it along the pavement to sharpen it, and readied to fight with the knife, angering Dread that much more.

"Mon. I'm sick and tired of playin' games mon, I need dat money, and yah gonna die now, I says its time, mon, its time." Dread then dashed forward, landing an uppercut, as Xavrain kicked him in the gut, Dread then latching onto Xavrain whilst he was in midair, and slamming him to the ground, Xavrain using the momentum to kick his feet into Dread's chest, throwing Dread over behind him as he leapt back up, Dread wheeled around, and charged for another blow, Xavrain flashed around the knife some swirling it almost to where you could only see the flash, and when Dread met Xavrain, there was the knife buried deeply in Dread's chest. "Here's your knife back, nice and sharpened, hope you dont mind that I'm not dying today."

Dread looked up from the knife with a cool, calm expression, "Aye an' I hope yah don' mind that I'm not dyin tahday either." He then pulled the knife from the center of his chest, and put it away snugly where he got it, "But pahaps tahday wasnt yah day, eithe way, yah's gonna die by my hand, mon." He threw down a flashing powder, vanishing entirely, though, in the distance there was a dust trail.

"Dangit, that idiot wrecked our car!" Yelled Xavrain.

"Ummmm Xav...didn't you wreck it by jumping out of it causing it to spin out of control?" Asked Korale.

"Shutup." Exclaimed Xavrain.

They both continued their journey on foot, they walked along the dirt road, and over a few hills. They kept walking until Korale tripped over something.

He looked down to see a turtle.

"Wow didn't see you there little guy."

"Korale! Quit messing around we have to get to Master Roshi's." Screamed Xavrain.

"Can you help me? Asked the turtle.

"WHAA? A TALKING TURTLE? How? What? When?" Shouted Xavrain.

"It's ok Xavrain maybe he needs our help." Said Korale.

"In fact I do, some time ago I was seperated from my Master, I just need to get back to the beach, only problem is I don't know where the beach is." Said the turtle.

"Don't even Korale." Said Xavrain.

"Oh come on Xav we are heading that way anyway what could it hurt?"

"Everything...but ok I guess. Why do I even listen to you?" Said Xavrain.

"Yes!" Yelled Korale as he picked up the turtle running down the road.

"Wait! Wait for me!" Yelled Xavrain.

Xavrain caught up to Korale as they kept running down the winding road. They continued down the road for several days.

"It can't be to much further can it?" Said Korale.

"I don't think it is any closer than when you asked five minutes ago Kor it's not like its just over that hill." Said Xavrain.

Korale immediatly dropped his turtle friend and finished his hike over the hill. What he saw was endless miles of water in front of him.

"Umm...Xav I think we made it to the beach." Said Korale.

"What? I said it's not like it's suppose to be over that hill." Said Xavrain as he pushed the turtle up the rest of the hill.

"Oh thank you both of you! I can finally get back to my master...but how can I reward you? Oh I know I'll just have him meet you and give you the reward himself!" Said the Turtle.

"Oh that's uh ok you don't have..." Said Korale.

"Wait! you mean some kind of reward? Asked Xavrain. "If it's a reward I'd be glad to meet him."

"Ok wait here, I'll be back with my master!"

"Hurry back! Yelled Korale as the turtle started his journey through the water.

"He better...I want to train under Master Roshi, and beat Ryu." Whispered Xavrain.

Several hours later a small figure could be seen coming into view. "Hey something is finally coming this way!" Yelled Korale.

"Finally, any longer and I would of killed myself." Said Xavrain as he pushed himself off the ground.

The figure grew larger, and larger eventually landing on the beach where Korale and Xavrain both walked up to meet whoever this mysterious man was. The turtle that they had helped was beneath the man.

"Hi Turtle!" Said Korale

"No wonder he 'Got Lost' I would too if I had some guy riding on my back." Smirked Xavrain.

"What was that youngin?" Said the man.

"Nuttin."

"Really? I thought you said something Xav." Korale said sarcastically.

The old man hopped off his turtle, and introduced himself.

"Hello I am Master Roshi."

"YOU'RE MASTER ROSHI!" Yelled Xavrain. You look more like an old geezer with a hernia."

"HEY! I'll have you know back in my day I was the strongest man on the earth." Screamed Master Roshi.

"Whatever."

"Ah Korale, nice to see you again, still looking for the Dragonballs? I don't have one anymore if you are. Might want to check Ox king's castle."

"No we are here to train under you!"

"Wait just a dang second here! Ok I thought maybe you would of met Chi Chi in town one day or something but now that I think about it how do you know these people?"Asked Xavrain.

Korale continued to chat with Roshi and Xavrain about his past battles...(but that's a tale for another day and age...)

Roshi finally stopped the conversation with the question. "So why do you two want to train under me?"

"We want to enter the tournement Roshi." Said Xavrain.

"Ya! I want a chance to fight the great Ryu!" Said Korale while striking a slight embarassing pose.

"Fine I will train you two...But only because Ryu has gotten a big head and used his skills for everything I told him not to use them for well almost...And if you bring me Dirty magazines!"

Master Roshi pulled out a capsule and threw it. The capsule bursted revealing a hover car.

"Heh never leave the island without it ehehehe" Said Master Roshi letting out a crazy old laugh.

Xavrain looked over at Korale, all Korale could do was shrug as they both hopped in the car. Master Roshi hopped on the very back of the car and pointed in the direction of the island.

"Onward to training!" Said Master Roshi._ "And Tons of babes in those magazines." He thought as they continued toward the island_.

They arrived at the rather...small island, Xavrain getting more and more stubborn and snappy the more he saw...

"OK! WE are supposed to train HERE!" Xavrain was about to explode.

"Well, we weren't going to start training right away, but-" Xavrain cuts him off

"Knowing Ryu, he'd have at least demanded better, cmon old man, I'm starting to think you aren't Master Roshi!"

Roshi then stood before Xavrain, with his brows crossed and peered over his glasses, emblazening the discontent straight into Xavrain's mind.

"Young man. If you were with anyone but Korale, I wouldn't have any patience with you. Ryu. Ryu was a very obedient student when I taught him, I don't quite know what you know of him, but he had _-The best darn dirty magazines ever-_ he had much appreciation for me, and NEVER EVER talked to me like you are now."

"We must be talking about a different Ryu..."

Roshi then began powering up... "I'll show you 'old man', boy, prepare to fight, this 'old man' still has some skill left."

Xavrain tipped over to Korale "What's he doing?"

"About to kick your ass."

"Not if I can-" Xavrain cut off just as Roshi immediately booted him in the ass, sending Xavrain into the water.

"SWIM TO SHORE AND BRING BACK THE DIRTY MAGAZINES I TOLD YOU TO GET!"

"WHAT KIND YOU WANT!"

"YOU DAMN WELL BETTER KNOW OR NO ONE'S GETTING TRAINED!"

"Aw man, now I gotta wait for stupid ol' Xav to get back."

"Nonsense, just don't tell him I taught you anything."

"Serious? All Right! You're the awesomest!"

"Only because you keep your mouth shut...by the way...Ryu wasn't _THAT_ good of a student...I was trying to shut him up."

Xavrain swam for what was hours till he reached what was a seaside town, and as quickly as he climbed out of the water, he went straight into town, drudgeing watery footprints and catching all too much attention...must have been the seaweed.

"Excuse me sir?"

"Yes sir, what can I get for you?"

"I want a few artistic censorship magazines, you got em?"

"Sir...not only does that only run in the big city, WE DONT SELL THOSE THINGS HERE!"

Xavrain was immediately booted out of the library.

"Man! So where DID Ryu fill his bottom drawer at?" Xavrain kicked around the sand on the sidewalk, "That means I'll have to go to the nearest city...DARN!"

"998 , 999 , 1000. Ok all done with that Master Roshi!"

Master Roshi sat there stunned, Korale hadn't even broken a sweat. He had just done 1000 push ups and he acted normal.

"Ok Korale now I want you to run as fast as you can around my island for 3 hours."

"...3 hours? That seems...extreme doesn't it?"

"Dangit Korale, DO YOU WANT ME TO TRAIN YOU OR NOT!"

"Ok Ok." Korale started on his long run.

"Now its time for my special time in front of the t.v."

Xavrain had finally made it to his destination, East city. He started to enter the nearest store when a familiar voice called his name.

"Funny meet'n you here mon, and alone, where be your little friend."

Xavrain spun around as the dark stranger moved forward.

Xavrain couldn't stay awake all of a sudden.

"Dangit, why am I so tir..."

Xavrain collapsed, and the stranger began to laugh.

"Ha ha ha, mon dat was the easiest fight, I've ever fought."

The man threw a capsule and a hovercar appeared. He loaded Xavrain up, and drove off.

Korale had finished his running, and shouted for Master Roshi.

"Hold on I'm coming." Roshi yelled back as he busted through the door.

Korale took deep breaths.

Roshi noticed the moat Korale had built from his running.

"Master, I'm hungry lets eat!" Shouted Korale

"Ok I guess we can take a break." said Roshi heading back into his small house.

"I don't understand how are you so...so..."

"So strong? Is that what you mean you pitiful human, and to think you're the strongest in the area! HA!" Said Kakorott

"You...You're not human!"

"Correct."

Kakorott walked up to the man, holding up his hand.

The man opened his eyes up wide, as he saw a strange red glow appear in Kakorotts hand.

A blast flew from his hand, removing the mans head.

"Hahahaha, another one down, I wonder if there's any real challenge here on this pathetic planet."

Kakorott laughed again before flying off.

Korale stacked up his last bowl of rice, rubbin his stomach and licking his lips.

Master Roshi could only stare in disbelief as Korale stood up and stretched.

"Let's get started again Master!" Yelled Korale as he rushed outside.

Roshi followed him _"This boy will grow to be a strong warrior...I wonder if he has the ability to learn the Kamehameha wave?"_

"Korale, I want you to do as I do ok, I am teaching you a very important thing here."

Korale watched with intent as Roshi took his form.

Roshi bent his legs, pulling his hands to one side, he started saying Ka Me.. Ha- Me...HA!

A blue light left Roshi's hands and zoomed over the water making waves crash as it did.

"Now Korale I want you to try it, don't get mad if you don't get it the first time, it took me fifty years to learn that."

"Korale copied the post Master Roshi performed, and bent his knees, cupping his hands to one side as he started saying "Ka Me... Ha- Me...HA!"

Korale held his hands out, as nothing happened.

"Well Korale..." Said Roshi stepping towards him, "Looks like it'll take you..."

Roshi paused as a steady blue light errupted from Korales hands flying over the water.

Roshi was amazed yet again by Korales progress over the short day.

"How was that?" Asked Korale.

"...Enough for today, get some rest...tommorow I'll teach you martial arts..." said Roshi.

Korale went inside, Roshi stood on the same place he was when Korale unleashed his Kamehameha Wave.

_"He...He...performed it as if...it were nothing..."_

Korale hopped into his bed, and closed his eyes, wondering how tomorrow's training would go.

_**Korale grew as he trained under Roshi, learning new techniques, his speed grew as well, and he was in better shape than before. Xavrain's whereabouts are still unknown, as a great evil grows in power...and is searching for the dragonballs...**_

_**... Three months later.**_

Korale finished his warmup and prepared himself for his morning pushups.

"How many do you think I can do today Master Roshi? I did 4000 just yesterday."

"Calm down Korale, just do your pushups, we leave for the tournement soon."

"Yes, sir."

Korale finished his pushups, and ran inside to eat breakfast, After he was done Roshi called him outside.

"Korale, you have been the best student I have ever taught...I would like you to wear this at this tournement for completing your training here."

Roshi held up an orange costume with a white circle on the back and black calligraphy.

He instantly grabbed it and ran back inside to put it on. Korale came back outside in his new uniform.

"This is great it's light, yet durable!"

"Glad you like it...Lets get goin to the HOT BABE...errr Tournement!" Shouted Roshi as he threw out a capsule waving for Korale to get in.

Korale jumped in, and Roshi acceralerated and zoomed over the water toward the airport.

Roshi and Korale, arrived at the airport. After they boarded the plane and it took off, Roshi had his hands full keeping Korale out of the kitchen.

They finally landed at the island the tournement was being held at.

Staring at the gates with joy and disbelief, Roshi could only wonder what happened to that wisecracking kid who he had sent to get the magazines. Roshi only thought to himself how that time training Korale would have been fifty times as better had he those...err well lets get on with it...

"Well, Korale? How does it feel to know you'll be fighting in front of all these people?" asked Roshi.

"I'm kinda nervous...but I know i'll do good, I'll make Ryu proud!" Korale smiled as he marched into the gates of the greatest thing he had ever known.

_(elsewhere in the tournament sign-up area)_

"Sorry, kid, I don't care how in trouble your family is you have to HAVE money to WIN money!" Shouted the man taking the entrance fees.

"But I had spent all my money getting here, Sir...I did not know it would cost this much to get in when I started my journey."

The man in line behind the shadowed ghost kid pulled a bulging coin purse out of his cloak and looked at it as if might be a better use to give to the kid rather than buy himself a buffet before the tournament.

"Yo. Here kid. I dunno if you can beat me in there, but if yah can, you deserve the money to go to...your sickly family or whatever..." said the man in the green cloak, "By the way, here's my entry fee as well...stuff it somewhere useful why dontcha?"

The Man behind the desk coughed and gave the two their tickets and they proceeded to the strength testing area.

"I have to thank you again Mr...Sir. Whether or not I win, I will honor you so much for this, because you gave me a chance-"

the shadow kid was interrupted.

"No problem kid...say whats your name so I know to give yah a break when we fight?"

"Mimic, Sir. Yours is?"

"Xavrain, my good friends call me Xave."

"Thank you very much Mr. Xavrain!"

"Xavrain! Yo! Xav! You totally ditched us back at Roshi's! You missed all the training!" Yelled Korale from across the crowd.

Xavrain pushed his way over to Korale, who was standing next to Roshi. "I suppose you didn't even get my magazines...did you!" asked Roshi quietly, leaning over Xavrain's ear.

"Oh but I did...the best of the best for...well nothing but uh heh, here. This is for training Korale at least." Xavrain handed over the magazines in the middle of a few political ones.

"AH! so those months weren't a loss after all!" Roshi leaned over to Xavrain "These better be good."

Xavrain simply laughed, and they headed over to the elimination tryouts.

Xavrain and Korale mastered their way through the tryouts, while Ryu, Mimic and several other fighters held their own as well.

The Preliminaries took a very short time, and then proceeded to where they made matchups, everyone went to draw a number..

"Alright! I'm number one baby! Wooh!" Yelled Xavrain

A man named Jackie Chun drew a five, a three eyed man in green pants drew a seven, a seasoned fighter in blue drew a nine,

Ryu stepped up and drew his number...nineteen, a samurai in an orange gi drew a thirteen..."Thirteen! Nooo! I can't get thirteen! I'll lose!" Yelled Yajirobe. A tall man in a red Trenchcoat drew a three, and a smile could be seen under his hat.

Korale stepped up and drew his number...number eleven, he seemed pretty content with it, and finally, the short Mimic drew his number, fifteen, and smiled warmly...accepting the number as his own. and thus the announcer moved the tournament on to the first match...Xavrain versus Giran!

"cough A dragon? DRAGON! when were dragons allowed to enter?" Cowered Xavrain

"When we were able to pay the entrance fees, you twit." Giran said as he spit to the side.

"Oh hey, you're not so big...I took out a guy three times as fat as you..."

"Dweeb." spouted Giran as the announcer broke their argument to start the fight.

Xavrain then quickly dashed to the side as Giran heaved towards him when the announcer yelled fight...Xavrain threw a quick kick into his stomach, Giran holding his breath and feeling a bit of pain, but then quickly grabbing his foot and attempting to fling Xavrain off the side of the ring, though catching himself Giran quickly yelled out some cheesy name for a move and spat a pink substance onto Xavrain, holding him in place at the edge of the ring.

"Arg! If I weren't an escape artist I'd say this were the end for me...kinda funny though...wait this stuff..." He struggles, "Is really...sticky!"

Giran walked over to him and picked him up, "End of the road, sucker!" and laughed menacingly as he was about to throw him off the ring.

"No...one...calls...me...a SUCKER!" Xavrain yelled at the top of his lungs and bit one of Giran's wrists, causing Giran to drop him, barely on the edge of the ring. Xavrain then, by that time the ooze had dried, slipped free of his cloak and kicked the gum off the side of the ring. "Lets hope you can't do that more than once...hehehehe." Giran now lost on what to do next, entered a ready battle stance and blinked. Xavrain then holding Giran above him as he had opened his eyes, hurls him from the side of the ring, as Giran had failed to do moments ago.

Xavrain had won the match and the Tounament tally was updated...and thus it moved on to the next match...the tall man in red versus someone who was beginning to have doubts about being there...

Korale stepped into the ring, sweat trickled down his face as he warmed up.

Another man stepped into the ring, he was tall and wide.

The announcer stepped in and shouted, "Are you ready for the next match in the tournement! It's Korale the young newcomer vs. Bacterian the smelly giant.

The crowd errupted, and Korale looked around nervously. The announcer started the match, and Korale looked over at Bacterian.

Korale quickly plugged his nose, the smell was awful.

"AH! Man you need to take a bath!" Yelled Korale from across the ring.

"Gyahahaha." Replied Bacterian.

The Ogre of a man dashed and chased Korale around the ring for several seconds. Korale finally held his breath and turned around.

Bacterian kept coming, Korale spun letting his leg fly out, and kicked bacterian in the face sending him flying across the ring. Korale quickly jumped high in the air, and flipped.

Bacterian stood up and looked in the air, Korale pulled lifted his foot up nailing Bacterian straight in the face. Bacterian flew out of the ring onto the grass.

The announcer jumped up and shouted, "Korale is the winner! He advances!"

Korale smelled the air then around himself, " Ack! I smell just like him! AHHHH!"

Korale quickly left the ring and rushed to take a shower.

While Korale was bathing off his stench a familiar tophat walked through the crowd up to the man who was in charge of organizing the numbers of the contestants entered in the contest.

"Aye mon, how might you be doin this day?"

"Ummm fine."

"Listen I need a favor mon, I'm going to need a few rounds of de warmin up before I's goin to fight contestant number one."

"I'm sorry sir but once you draw your number it's final."

"LISTEN HERE MON!" He then grabbed his own collar and yanked on it calming down. "Listen Here Mon I know a thing or two about final and if you don't want this to be your 'Final' day on dis planet mon I suggest you change it like i ask."

The organizers face turned pale and sweat started beading on his forehead. "O...O...Ok ummm what number w..w..w..would you like?

"Numba five just trade da man who got numba five with me and we'll be set got it?"

"Y...Y...Yes sir!"

The organizer fumbled around finally switching the numbers, and running over to tell the announcer the change.

"Folks it looks like theirs been a change instead of Dread versus Xavrain it will be Xavrain versus Jackie Chun!"

The audience cheered, as the next few fights proceeded.

After the fights had finished the announcer came out. "Hello we've had an exciting day today here at...'The World Martial Arts Tournament!' But for those of you

who have shown up late let me tell you our upcoming fights! Next we have Xavrain Versus Jackie Chun! Then We have Dread fighting Tien! Last and definatly

not least is Korale going head to head against Crest! It's an exciting day lets get started!

Xavrain stepped out into the ring his mind on one thing...Winning. "_When I defeat Ryu I will finally have my revenge for what he did to me...Just a few more _

_obstacles left in my way..._Thought Xavrain as he stretched and formed his fighting technique just itching for the announcer to say begin. He looked dead on at

Jackie Chun observing everything about him. "_He looks to old to be out here...but after the few rounds I've seen him go through he's anything but slow and _

_powerless. If I underestimate him I could lose...But that can't happen I won't let it."_ The announcer didn't even mouth the words when Xavrain and Chun both

zipped to the middle of the ring trading blows. Xavrain threw a punch as hard as he could, but Chun leaped to avoid it jumping just high enough to level Xavrain

with his foot. Xav flew back catching himself and flipping back up before he could fly out of the ring. He wiped the blood from his mouth, and spit out the rest.

"Not Bad old man." Yelled Xavrain. "But this is far from over!" Chun just concentrated on the fight crouching into his fighting technique as Xavrain made his way

to him. Xavrain missed again with his punch, with Chun easily evading, but this time Xavrain anticipated his attack and caught his foot hoisting him up into the

air then back into the hard surface of the tournament ground. Chun jumped up attempting a leg sweep on Xavrain, Xavrain jumped then kicked an image of

Chun that quickly disappeared after his kick flew through it. "Behind you!" shout Chun as he punched Xavrain square in the back." Xavrain skidded across the

ring hearing faint words as he slowly stopped. Ka..._"He's kicking my butt I've got to do something."_ Me...Ha Me..._"I've got it!"_ HA!

A blue beam left Chun's hands as he watched his opponent vanish in smoke of the Kamehameha wave.

The crowd was speechless until the announcer broke the silence..."I...I...I...Guess Jackie Chun win's by ring out!"

"Not so fast!" Yelled Xavrain falling from mid-air only to kick Jackie Chun square in the face sending him out of the ring.

"I win."

_"**Flash Back!"**_

Xavrain put his hands out hoping to somehow push the beam back. The force of the beam was going to push him fast enough until he was close to the wall.

He then flipped his wrists jumping from the beam he planted his feet on the wall of the entrance to the arena and propelled himself from it high into the air.

_**"End Flash Back!"**_

The crowd and announcer were stunned.

"THE WINNER IS XAVRAIN! I don't believe it!"

Xavrain slipped off back to the waiting area thinking of his fight with Ryu.

The announcer snapped out of his daze about how Xavrain had won his fight and quickly started talking about the next fight.

"Attention everyone our next fight will be Korale and Crest, then we will wrap it up for the day with Dread fighting Tien!"

Korale heard his number and walked outside the arena. He felt the familiar nervous feeling he had felt before his...nasty encounter with Bacterian if nasty was even enough to describe it.

Korale shook the thought and warmed up for his fight against Crest. Crest hailed from far east where he was the champion of several small tournaments held there.

Korale didn't let that bother him he readied himself, closing his eyes only hearing the announcer say begin. He flashed his eyes open to see Crest in front of

him not 8 inches throwing a punch. Korale blocked it, and countered with a leg sweep. Crest easily outmaneuvered Korale and grabbed Korale's wrist as soon

as he was up and around. Korale was shocked as he was thrown almost out of the ring. Korale put his hand down on the ground coming to a stop and landing

on his feet keeping his eyes on Crest. He was tough, Korale would have to use a few tricks to beat him. Korale started with the one he knew best the Rock

Paper scissor technique. Crest blocked Rock, and Paper but was caught off guard and hit square in the face with scissor. Crest regained his composure and

they both traded blows, and both avoided each others fiercest attacks. Korale had one option left to win this fight, and it was going to require enough speed so

Crest didn't see him.

Korale backed up to the edge of the ring and taunted Crest to come attack him. Crest ran at Korale jumping into the air to kick him out of the ring Korale

instead faded away as Crest flew out of the ring. "_Whew thank goodness for the after image technique."_

"The crowd went crazy and the announcer congradulated Korale as he walked off."

Crest looked down in anger, a hate built up inside of him, he would have his revenge, and with that he stormed off the premises.

Xavrain saw Korale and they both talked about each others battles as they prepared to watch to see who would fight Xavrain next.


End file.
